The Hunted
by Silverleaf of Ravenclan
Summary: On a dark night . . . The hunted became the hunting and Talon's whole world is shaken. WARNING: You HAVE to read ALL my other stories before you this one. This is going to be part of a sort of series. There will be three books: The Hunted, The Hidden, and The Banished
1. The Hunted: Prologue

Talon was a rogue. She was the hunter. She had been picking the Larkclan cats off one by one . . .

Now the Larkclan cats were hunting her. She knew she deserved it, but that didn't stop her from running away. They were going to kill her, or torture her for sure.

_Do I really deserve this? They will kill my family living in the different clans, there is one or two of them living in each. What will they do to Icekit, Silverleaf, Dewpelt, Meadowpaw, Silvermist, Mossyear ,Autumnleaf (Larkclan Warrior), and Boneface? They are destined to save the forest, and me, to destroy it. What have I done?_

That night she wasn't taking any chances. She had already had two near-death experiences to last a lifetime! She decided to take shelter in an abandoned fox den. The fox den was dark and damp, just like her personality. A dark mist floated in the air. She sniffed. It smelled like moss and damp earth. Yes, she was safe here, but she could not stand to be in the enclosed space for long. She longed to be free, out in the open without danger of being caught. If a patrol met her, she was strong enough to fight them off. Maybe.

_Who cares about safety anyways? Not me, obviously._

The night was cold, and the moon was dim. Mist clinged to her fur, already sodden.

Her ribs were showing; she hadn't eaten in days.

She, the hunter, was now being hunted.


	2. The Hunted: Chapter one (Newly edited)

There was one advantage to being almost starved. She could fit in smaller spaces. Her dark brown pelt allowed her to hide in the trees and the brush. She was on the run. She saw Autumnleaf occasionally, but she was completely cut off from the other cats._ So what if it was green-leaf? Not all cats can hunt._ She had been injured after she had killed Honeyfeather, the deputy of Larkclan, in cold blood. They had never been friends. But hey, what friends _did_ she have? Oh, right, **none**! Back to her injury. A log had fallen on her hind right paw, crippling it forever. She could not crouch, could not hunt, could only starve slowly and painfully, regretting her entire life. It was too late to change back her life.

Every cat in the forest had a secret. Whether it was good or bad, they all had a secret. She had a secret, whether she knew it or not, she had one. What was her secret? Well, you will have to ask her. _If_ she is still alive. She was slowly starving to death. All skin and bones. She wasn't worth the fight. She smiled to herself. When had she ever been worth the fight? She smirked. The Larkclan cats had been after her for about a moon, and they have caught her multiple times, and she just barely managed to slip away from their grasp. She suddenly passed out in the bush she was hiding in.

She awoke, finding herself in the center of Larkclan camp. _Darn! They got me! And they have gotten about five new warriors. _Her right back paw was paralyzed. She really could not move. She had been lulled into an attack. She could at least move her head. She looked down at her paw, her own claws stuck in the pad of her paw, which was oozing blood. She hissed loudly. Her claws came out of her paw, and she felt a ripple of pain surge through her body, her small, skin and bones body. She started to laugh. This laugh was cold and hard, but it was not eager, it was not crazy, and it was not evil. It was the laugh of revenge. Pure revenge, inflicted by the Larkclan cats themselves, except, that is, Autumnleaf. She smiled. This was going to be a great day for her, it was going to be a great day for her family, it would shake Larkclan's defense. She was going to wipe them out, once and for all.

She was not blind, she was not deaf, she was just slow. She attacked the warriors from behind, trying her best not to wince in pain from her paw. The marks had opened again, and were bleeding again. She hissed as she bit a bracken-colored tom in the neck; a fatal blow. As he slipped to the floor, he heard her whisper "I'm sorry that you never actually knew me." He fell, and laid motionless on the dusty clearing of Larkclan camp, now littered with blood and bodies. Then she pelted out of Larkclan camp, and into the forest.

Her lungs ached with the effort. It was still dark, so she was safe. She climbed a willow tree near Swampclan territory. She took some of the willow's tassels (leaves) and began to take them to the other side of the huge tree, in order to keep her camouflage working. Tassels in mouth, she bravely leaped from branch to branch.

Her paw just barely slipped off the branch. She flew, tumbling to the ground, and then all went dark. She awoke in a clearing. Willow trees were overhead, just by a small pond.

"Huh. Where am I?"

A cat walked in. She smiled at Talon. "My name is Honeydew. What is your name?"

Talon noticed that Honeydew had ginger colored wings in addition to her white pelt. She hissed, but could not get up. "My name is Talon."

She unsheathed her huge claws. Honeydew stayed her distance from Talon. She could smell Honeydew's fear scent. A brown cat like her padded into the cave. "How is she, Honeydew?" meowed the cat, her face turning towards the ground.

"She is doing well, Boneface. The bleeding has stopped, thanks to your blackberries. Oh, and she says that her name is Talon." Answered Honeydew, the apparent medicine cat of Swampclan.

Talon let out a small gasp. Boneface, her relative from Swampclan, was here. What could she do?!

**Alright, sorry everybody. I know, I know, Its been like a billion years since I last updated. I am also glad to announce that I got a view from Korea (for Fireheart's past). :) Anyways, I am not adding on to the other stories, they are adding into this one, they will be known as complete. Enough with the chit-chat, Onto the next part of the story~**

She passed out again. Deep in her self conscience there was a warm feeling about Boneface. She was basically a medicine cat, not an official one though. She grinned. Her surroundings were dark, yet she could see perfectly. She smirked. _Near death experience number three._ There was no use in trying to escape, Boneface would stop her in a heartbeat. She woke up. _Why listen when you can try? _She leaped up, the weakness leaving her body. Boneface's paw shot up.

"You will be going nowhere. You are now a prisoner of Swampclan." meowed Boneface solemnly.

Talon laughed. She laughed so hard her sides hurt. She then looked up and laughed wickedly. "No one can keep me locked up."

She bolted out the cave entrance. Honeydew looked shocked, as if no one had ever said no to Boneface.

_I thought she was neglected. It sure doesn't seem like it. _She bumped into a big, dark black warrior. She pushed past him and kept on running. She didn't mean to pass out again. It just happened. The world went dark, for the third time that week, and she found herself in a cave.

All she saw was a wolf, an apprentice, a loner, and Boneface herself. Then she lost her sight.

**Man, I so wanted Boneface to be wearing a cape (A black one). LOL XD. Onto the story~**

The apprentice hissed. "Why did you bring her here, Boneface. She seems worthless." mewed the apprentice, small and lean.

_Probably a rouge. _Talons paws suddenly ached with exhaustion. She arched her back and hissed. Her back hurt with the effort.

"Why... are... you... keeping me... here." Her voice was cracked.

"Simple." smirked the loner. _Shes sly. Probably a runner. _The lithe shape of the wolf shined in the cave. Talon suddenly realized who he was.

"Lucky . . ." she hissed, lashing out claws at him. He took a step back and snarled at her.

The sun peeked out of the shadows. It was now early morning, her favorite time of day, and she was prisoner of Boneface, an apprentice, a loner, and a wolf from her past.

"Meadowpaw, grab some orange leaf and some cherry mint. I think _Talonclaw _here has an infection."

The little apprentice, Meadowpaw, scampered out of the cave and into some trees nearby.

**Good, that was suspenseful. I****am having the very first (and possibly very last) QOTD (questions of the day): How do you think Boneface knew the name Talonclaw? What do you think it means?**

**Do you think Talonclaw was actually a clan cat once? Find out next time I update! :3 **


End file.
